runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Famous For Double Natures
History Fast Free Double Natures was established on March 10, 2007 by Masterdez and Sword Kill11 in order to provide a method for people to obtain money at a rapid rate. Helpful Information About our Clan Chat Chat channel account name: FFDN >Rankings: The channel is open to everyone, and everyone is allowed to chat. Gold Star = Company Operator - Can Kick Silver Star = Thread or Channel Operator - Can Kick Bronze Star = Company Crafter Smiley Face = Advisor No Star = Runners/Anyone else Bronze stars are available to all company crafters at their request. If you are a company crafter and would like to have a bronze star, simply post on the RS forums thread nicely asking for one. >Channel Use: There's a number of ways this channel is beneficial to both crafters and runners: - Fun chat with company crafters/runners - Acquiring altar status - Answering company related questions - Giving guidance and help to runners However, note that this is not a trade channel - please no buying, selling, or lending advertisements of any kind. Spam and rude behavior are also not welcome, including the use of any acronyms which would be considered inappropriate if the entire phrase it stands for was typed out. Gold and silver stars will take appropriate action if things get out of hand. >Inactivity Sweeps: Since there are more company crafters than spaces on a friends list, not all company crafters can be ranked at all times. Therefore, whenever the FFDN friends list reaches its maximum, he removes the 10 company crafters who have been on the friends list longer than anyone else. This way, regardless of activity, each crafter stays on for a similar length of time (probably a few months). Once a company crafter is eventually cycled out of the friends list, they simply have to request to be re-added. (Note: Operators/Advisors will only get cycled out if inactive, and can request a reinstatement at any time.) >FFDN Events Channel We have recently added the "FFDN Events" clan chat that will only be used for some Company events. Rules and Regulations of FFDN Crafters CRAFTING GUIDELINES - You MUST have 91+ runecraft - Assist the runners as they move up in the line and wait for them to finish - Allow at least 2 crafts per runner - Wear gold robes (Canifis Clothing Shop) when crafting - You must form a line when crafting and not stand on other crafters - You must acknowledge that you may occasionally lose your bronze crafter star in the channel, and all that is required to regain it is to simply ask an Operator politely (see Post 1 on Page 3 for more info). - Respect all runners - Absolutely no V.I.P's - While not required, feel free to bring along some teleother runes in your inventory to help runners in case they forget to bring their own teleport Category:FFDN Category:Fast Free Double Nats Category:ffdn world 36 Category:Nature running